1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to outdoor cooking devices and in particular to a collapsible outdoor grill and smoker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor cooking over a grill at home is usually done with a device using actual charcoal, or with a device that uses a fuel such as gas. In the latter case, bricks or rocks are located above the burners for receiving grease drippings, creating smoke that passes through the food being grilled. Some gas fired units are portable, carrying a bottle of gas such as propane, while others are permanently mounted on a post in the backyard.
In both cases, the devices are bulky and often in a place where the weather deteriorates the appearance and condition. In apartments, comdominiums, or small patios, there may be insufficient room for one of these units.